Harry Potter : une famille retrouvée
by cristalsky
Summary: L’histoire commence à la fin de la troisième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers, quand Harry et Cedric s’apprêtent à prendre le trophée ensemble. Mais l’histoire se passe autrement, qui est cette mystérieuse personne qui va les sauver ? Yaoi, hétéro.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter : une famille retrouvée.

Source : Harry Potter les 4 premiers tomes

**Disclaimers :** et non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi  sniff ils sont à J.K Rowling

Résumé :

L'histoire commence à la fin de la troisième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers, quand Harry et Cedric s'apprêtent à prendre le trophée ensemble. Mais l'histoire se passe autrement, qui est cette mystérieuse personne qui va les sauver ?

Prologue :

-Tous les deux, dit alors Harry.

-Quoi ?

-On prend le trophée tous les deux en même temps. Ca restera une victoire de Poudlard. On sera ex aequo.

Cedric regarda Harry. Il décroisa les bras.

-Tu… tu crois ?

-Oui, dit Harry. On s'est aidés l'un l'autre, non ? Et on est arrivés ensemble jusqu'ici. Alors, on n'a qu'à prendre le trophée ensemble.

Pendant un instant, Cedric sembla ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Tu as raison, dit-il. Viens.

Il prit Harry par le bras et l'aida à avancer en boitillant vers le piédestal sur lequel était posé le trophée. Tous deux tendirent alors la main vers chacune des anses de la coupe qui scintillait sous leurs yeux.

(C'est à ce moment que l'histoire commence un tit peu à changer)

Ils ne virent pas la magnifique colombe blanche qui se trouvait non loin d'eux et qui les observait avec attention et se rapprocher d'eux.

-A trois, d'accord ? dit Harry. Un… Deux… Trois…

D'un même geste, ils saisirent chacun une anse du trophée. Au même moment, la colombe s'envola et prit entre ses serres un pan de la robe de Cedric.

A cet instant, Harry ressentit une secousse quelque part au niveau du nombril. Ses pieds avaient quitté le sol et il n'arrivait plus à lâcher le Trophée des Trois Sorciers qui l'entraîna comme une tornade dans un tourbillon de couleurs, Cedric, et la colombe qu'ils n'avaient pas vu, toujours à côté de lui.

Je sait c'est court mais la suite arrive bientôt

Laissez des reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter : une famille retrouvée.

_Source_ : Harry Potter les 4 premiers tomes

**_Disclaimers_ :** et non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi  sniff ils sont à J.K Rowling

Chapitre 1 : Mais qui est ce ?

Harry sentit ses pieds atterrir lourdement sur le sol. Sa jambe blessée céda sous lui et il tomba en avant. Cette fois, sa main put enfin lâcher le Trophée des Trois Sorciers. Il sentit une main l'aider à se relever et tourna la tête pour vois Cedric qui lui souriait. Il le remercia et regarda autour de lui pour voir où Cedric et lui avaient été emportés, il avait en effet reconnue les effets d'un portoloin.

Cedric se tourna alors vers lui et lui lança un regard surpris.

-Tu savais que le trophée était un portoloin ? lui demanda-t-il ?

-Nan pas du tout peut-être est-ce une dernière épreuve, répondit Harry bien qu'il doute de cette possibilité.

-Oui peut-être, tu as raison, dans ce cas on ferait mieux de sortir nos baguettes tu ne crois pas ? dit Cédric tout en regardant autour de lui ces sourcils se fronçant au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte de l'endroit ou Harry et lui se trouvait.

-Par contre je me demande quelle genre d'épreuve peut bien se passait dans un cimetière, dit Harry en regardant Cedric.

Ce dernier ce tourna vers lui mais Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers la gauche (on va dire que Cedric se trouve sur sa droite et que Harry est tourner vers lui ) et plissa les yeux comme si il essayait de voir quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? lui demanda Cedric en regardant dans la même direction qu'Harry.

-J'ai entendu quelque chose qui venait de là bas, répondit celui-ci en pointant du doigt la direction d'où venait le bruit (c'est-à-dire de la gauche nan mais vous suivez oui ou non ).

-Je ne vois ri… oh attend je crois que … oui il y a quelqu'un qui arrive par ici, dit Cedric en fronçant les sourcils en direction du bruit.

-Oui je le voit aussi, répondit Harry qui sentait que quelque chose allait se produire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aucun des deux garçons n'avaient vu la colombe s'envolait dès leur arrivée et se posée non loin d'eux sur une pierre tombale. Ils ne virent pas non plus la magnifique colombe se transformer et grandir, grandir jusqu'à devenir une personne trop petite pour être un adulte et qui était recouverte d'une cape noir et dont le visage était caché par la capuche de la cape. Cette personne se cacha discrètement derrière la pierre tombale et regarda ce que faisaient les deux garçons.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ces derniers voyaient toujours une ombre s'avançaient vers eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils distinguent une personne plutôt petite et rondelette. Tout à coup Harry porta sa main à sa cicatrice et poussa un gémissement de douleur. Cedric se tourna alors vers lui.

-Harry que se passe t-il, qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Je… il faut partir d'ici, lui répondit faiblement Harry qui regardait toujours en direction la personne qui continuait d'avancer vers eux. (Euh ça va tout le monde arrive à suivre :-( j'espère que oui :-) )

-Quoi qu'est ce que…

Une voix s'éleva au même moment, une voix froide et qui était désagréable à entendre.

-Tue l'autre !

La silhouette pointa alors une baguette vers Cedric et dit :

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

Un jet de lumière verte se dirigea vers Cedric mais au moment où celui-ci allait être touché par le sort quelque chose le percuta et le jeta à terre. Cedric releva la tête et vit quelque qu'il ne pensait pas voir un jour.

A suivre !

Héhé mais non mais non je ne suis pas sadique… enfin si un peu

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Laissez des reviews please (chibi eyes)


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter : une famille retrouvée.

_Source_ : Harry Potter les 4 premiers tomes

**_Disclaimers_ :** et non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi :( sniff ils sont à J.K Rowling

Chapitre 2 : C'est ma …

Un jet de lumière verte se dirigea vers Cedric mais au moment où celui-ci allait être touché par le sort quelque chose le percuta et le jeta à terre. Cedric releva la tête et vit quelque qu'il ne pensait pas voir un jour. Deux yeux, deux magnifiques émeraudes, bizarrement ces émeraudes lui rappelaient quelque chose, comme si il les avait déjà vu. Mais ce qui l'étonna avec ses yeux vert ce fut la lueur qui y brillait, de la colère non pire de la fureur, voilà ce qu'était le lueur qui brillait dans ces yeux. Mais cette fureur n'était pas dirigée vers lui. Cedric se rendit donc que la personne était toujours allongée sur lui et il se rendit compte que cette inconnue était en faite une fille, une jeune fille. Cette dernière détacha ses yeux de ceux de Cedric, l'échange entre les deux n'avait durée que quelque seconde et pourtant il semblait à Cedric qu'il avait durée des heures.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry n'avait pas bougé, il avait regardé la scène silencieusement. « Mais qui est-ce ? » Il se tourna vers la personne qui avait lancé le sort sur Cedric, cette dernière avait un capuchon qui empêchait quiconque de voir son visage, mais sa silhouette rappelait quelqu'un à Harry.

La personne semblait immobile sûrement trop surprise pour bouger. Harry remarqua un mouvement du coin de l'œil, l'inconnue qui avait sauvé Cedric se relevait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cedric regardait la jeune fille se relevait, cette dernière lui tendit ensuite sa main qu'il accepta après un moment d'hésitation. « Elle a des mains très douce » pensa t-il (mdr le gars à failli mourir et il pense qu'elle a les mains lol bah c'est un mec après tout ;) j'rigole j'rigole ).

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? lui demanda la jeune fille d'une voix que Cedric qualifia intérieurement de magnifique.

-…euh (lol gros bug de la part de Cedric mdr) non, non pas du tout ! Merci…de m'avoir sauvé la… la vie, lui répondit Cedric en bégayant légèrement.

-Très bien, dit la jeune fille.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry s'était retourné au son de la voix de la jeune fille. « C'est une fille ? Elle est très agile ! » Il avança vers l'endroit où se tenaient la jeune fille et Cedric et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Excuse moi, mais… qui est-tu ? lui demanda t-il.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir pour l'instant Harry, lui répondit la jeune fille de sa voix douce et pourtant très froide.

-En tout cas toi tu me connais, lui dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, mais pour l'instant tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de rester en vie, répondit la jeune fille en se tournant vers la silhouette encapuchonnée qui n'avait toujours pas bougée.

Tout à coup la même voix qui avait ordonné de tuer Cedric s'éleva à nouveau.

-Tu es très forte jeune fille, je sens ta puissance, rejoint moi aide moi à revenir au pouvoir et

-Désolé Tom mais je ne suis pas du tout intéressée, le coupa la jeune fille sa voix se faisant encore plus froide.

« Tom ? Tom Jedusor ? » « Tom qui sait sa ? » pensèrent Harry et Cedric.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme sa, ce nom abjecte, répondit la voix.

-Bah écoute c'est ton nom, tu veux que je t'appelle comment ? Aaaah Voldemort ? C'est sa ? Tu veux que je t'appelle comme sa ? Mais pourquoi ? Personnellement je préfère Tom et tu sais pourquoi ? Non tu ne sais pas ! C'est parce que… sa t'énerve ! Mouahahahahahahah « Hum ils vont tous me prendre pour un folle, haha ils ont pas tord, bon allez Lin soyons sérieuse, hum je me parle à moi-même, sujet à étudier plus tard ! » Bon enfin bref on s'en fiche comment je t'appelle, tu sais que c'est pas très gentil cque t'as fait ! Ce jeune homme ne t'as rien voyons, il ne mérite pas de mourir !

« Elle lui parle comme on parle à un gamin, on dirait qu'elle lui fait la leçon, cette fille est folle, …j'ladore » pensa Harry.

-Toiiii comment ose-tu me parler sur ce ton, tu sais qui je suis et tu dois savoir que tu paieras ton insolence ! lui dit Voldichou (Voldemort : Avada Keda… Moi : Non on ne tue pas l'auteur, et puis sa te vas bien Voldichou héhéhé (rire sadique) de toute façon si tu ne veux pas que jte fasse mourir maintenant et d'une façon très hum débile, tu ne dis et tu ne fais rien mouahahahaha ! Voldemort :…).

-Des paroles et encore des paroles c'est toujours pareil avec vous les garçons vous parlez vous parlez mais vous ne faites que brasser de l'air, parce qu'au final on ne voit rien venir.

« Elle est folle » « Elle est folle » « Je vais la tuer » pensèrent Harry, Cedric et Voldemort.

A suivre !

Voldemort : c'est quoi ce chapitre ?

Cristalsky : TT je sais il est nule mais je plaide non coupable c'est pas de ma faute j'ai pu d'inspiration ! En plus il est tout court ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

Harry : Moi je l'aime bien ce chapitre -

Cristalsky : OOOOOOOOOhhhhhhh merci mon ryry-chan (prend Harry dans ses bras et lui fait plein de poutouxxx).

Cedric : Tu me fais passer pour un débile un peu non ?

Cristalsky : Moi ? Mais pas du tout, tu vas comprendre regardes (montre le scripte de l'histoire à Cedric ) tu vois ?

Cedric : Oui

Harry : Laissez des rewiews s'il vous plais -


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter : une famille retrouvée.

_Source_ : Harry Potter les 4 premiers tomes

**_Disclaimers_ :** et non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi :( sniff ils sont à J.K Rowling

Chapitre 3 : …sœur ?

-Des paroles et encore des paroles c'est toujours pareil avec vous les garçons vous parlez vous parlez mais vous ne faites que brasser de l'air, parce qu'au final on ne voit rien venir.

« Elle est folle » « Elle est folle » « Je vais la tuer » pensèrent Harry, Cedric et Voldemort.

-Qui est tu ? Comment ose-tu ? Espèce de petite insolente ! dit Voldemort (je rappelle qu'il est dans les couvertures qui se trouvent dans les bras de Petigrow, je c plus si son nom s'écrit coum sa )

-Tu te répète tu sais ? Bon alors qui je suis, tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? Je suis une fille dont tu as détruis la vie, dont tu as gâché l'existence, à cause de toi j'ai souffert d'un manque que personne, personne n'a jamais, ne peut et ne pourra combler ! Une fille qui à cause de toi à vécu en enfer, qui a cause de toi n'a quasiment pas eu d'enfance mais sa tu t'en fiche, après tout faire le mal cela te plait, c'est ce qui t'amuse le plus au monde, ce n'est guère étonnant venant d'un monstre tel que toi ! dit la jeune fille d'une voix qui aurait fait geler le Sahara, on entendait dans sa voix une telle fureur qu'Harry, Cedric et la silhouette en tremblèrent de peur.

-AHAHAHAH tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, tu crois être la seule dont j'ai pris plaisir à faire souffrir ? répondit Voldemort.

-Oh non, seulement moi je pense que tu me crois morte, je pense, non, je suis sûre que tu crois m'avoir tué il y a 13 ans, en même temps que mes parents !

-Il y a 13 ans j'ai tué beaucoup de monde, des tas de parents ! dit Voldemort en crachant presque le mot parents.

-Oh je n'en doute pas, enfin bref t'as pas besoin de savoir qui je suis !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Après ce petit dialogue, la jeune fille se tourna vers Harry et Cedric. Elle s'approcha d'eux et fit quelque chose à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait pas. Elle tendit la main vers la joue de Harry et la lui caressa, dans un geste très tendre. Harry ferma les yeux sous la caresse, il se sentait bien en sécurité, étrangement il avait une impression de déjà vu. Puis la jeune fille retira sa main et malgré cette subite absence, il pouvait encore sentir la douceur de la main et la tendresse, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Harry rouvrit subitement les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que …commença t-il.

-Chut, ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa t-elle, Harry, toi et Cedric vous allez prendre le trophée, il vous ramènera directement à Poudlard.

-Mais et vous ? répondit Harry.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour sa, je suis une grande fille, je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

Elle se tourna vers Cedric et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Fais attention à lui s'il te plait.

-Oh euh d'accord, lui répondit-il.

La voix de Voldemort s'éleva alors :

-On a perdu assez de temps, Queudver !

-Ou…oui maître, répondit la silhouette encapuchonnée.

-Quoi, vous ! dit Harry avec fureur, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

-Pas le temps Harry, dépêchez-vous, murmura la jeune fille.

Elle se tourna vers Cedric :

-Tu es prêt ?

-Oui !

-Bien quand je te le dirais, tu appelleras le trophée à toi et Harry s'accrochera à toi, d'accord ?

-Oui, j'ai compris.

-Très bien, Harry, viens à côté de Cedric et accroche toi à lui.

-D'accord.

-Que se passe t-il ? Queudver, que font-ils ? cria la voix glacée de Voldemort.

-Je… je ne sais pas maître, ils se chuchotent des choses, je ne les entends pas.

-Imbéciles, ils vont tenter de s'enfuir arrêtes les !

-MAINTENANT ! cria la jeune fille.

-ACCIO, dit Cedric.

Le trophée se dirigea donc vers Cedric et Harry, qui tenait la manche de Cedric dans sa main. Cedric leva son bras libre pour attraper le trophée mais au moment où il le touchait, Harry le lâcha, il eu juste le temps de voir le regard horrifié que lui lança Cedric avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse.

-MAIS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIS SA ESPECE D'IMBECILE ? lui cria la jeune fille qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir.

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule ici, lui répondit calmement Harry bien que tremblant légèrement.

-JE NE T'AIS PAS DEMANDER DE JOUER LES HEROS !

-Je sais, je suis désolé mais je ne veux pas que tu meures alors que…je sais que je ne peux pas beaucoup t'aider mais… je…heu, dit Harry en baissant piteusement la tête, une boule se formant dans sa gorge l'empêchant de continuer à parler.

Il reçut tout à coup une forme noire dans les bras avant de se rendre compte que c'était la jeune fille qui le serrait dans ses bras.

-Excuse moi, je… c'est moi qui m'excuse, je n'aurais pas te crier dessus mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne le supporterai pas, je…, elle s'interrompis soudain comme si elle réalisait ce qu'elle disait.

-Quoi ? Comment sa tu ne supporterais pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ? Je ne te connais même pas !

La jeune fille se détacha de lui et au moment où elle allait parler, la voix de Voldemort s'éleva de nouveau :

-HAHAHAHAHAHA, ton petit stratagème n'a pas marché, celui dont j'ai besoin est resté de lui-même. Cette jeune fille a raison Harry, tu es vraiment un imbécile, HAHAHAHAHA !

-Bon bah ça va, tu va t'en remettre et puis c'était sous le coup de la colère, Harry n'est pas du tout un imbécile, d'ailleurs c'est toi qui à l'air con là, jte signale que t'ai le seul à rire, même le traître ne rit pas.

-Quoi tu oses…, il s'interrompit d'un seul coup.

-Maître ? Il y a un problème ?

-Rien commençons Queudver, ordonna Voldemort.

-Très bien Maître.

Queudver déposa le tas qu'il tenait dans ses bras par terre et sans que personne ne vois rien il se retrouva, 2 secondes plus tard, derrière la jeune fille et l'assommait. « Mince il a transplanné, quelle idiote, et merde. » pensa la jeune fille avant de s'évanouir.

Queudver s'avança vers Harry tout en le désarmant et le saisit pour le traîner jusqu'à une pierre tombale. Avant de se retrouver plaqué contre la surface de marbre, Harry eut juste le temps de voir un nom trembloter dans le faisceau lumineux de la baguette magique de Queudver (bein vi il fait nuit héhé) :

_TOM JEDUSOR_

Queudver fit apparaître des cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour de Harry en l'attachant des pieds à la tête à la pierre tombale. Sous le capuchon, Harry entendait la respiration brève, haletante de Queudver. Il se débattit et se dernier le frappa.

-Vous êtes fier de vous n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama-t-il.

Queudver, qui avait fini d'attacher Harry, ne répondit pas. Il était occupé à vérifier la solidité des liens, ses doigts saisis de tremblements incontrôlables tripotant maladroitement les nœuds (vous remarquerez que je reprend le passage du livre, donc si vous avez un air de déjà vu, c'est normal hihi).

Lorsqu'il fut certain que Harry ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement, Queudver tira de sa cape un morceau d'étoffe noire qu'il lui fourra dans la bouche en guise de baîllon. Puis, sans un mot, il s'éloigna. Harry n'entendit plus rien. Il ne savait pas où Queudver était allé et n'arrivait même pas à tourner la tête pour regarder derrière la pierre tombale. Il ne pouvait voir que droit devant lui.

La baguette magique de Harry était par terre, à ses pieds. Voldemort, qui était toujours dans la robe de sorcier, se trouvait près de la tombe. A l'intérieur, Voldemort semblait s'agiter et Harry sentit sa cicatrice lui faire à nouveau mal. « Mon dieu je ne veux pas voir à quoi il ressemble ! »

Il y eut soudain un bruit à ses pieds. Harry baissa les yeux et vit un gigantesque serpent qui ondulait dans l'herbe, autour de la pierre tombale à laquelle il était attaché. Il entendit la respiration sifflante et saccadée de Queudver s'approcher à nouveau. On aurait dit qu'il traînait derrière lui quelque chose de très lourd. Il revint alors dans le champ de vision de Harry qui le vit pousser un chaudron de pierre contre la tombe. Harry n'avait jamais vu un chaudron aussi grand. Apparemment, il était rempli d'eau – Harry l'entendait clapoter.

A présent, Queudver, une baguette magique à la main, s'affairait autour du chaudron. Soudain, des flammes crépitèrent sous l'énorme récipient et le grand serpent s'éloigna en ondulant dans l'obscurité.

Le liquide qui remplissait le chaudron semblait chauffer très vite. Il se mit à bouillonner en projetant des étincelles enflammées comme s'il avait pris feu. Il s'en échappait une épaisse vapeur, estompant la silhouette de Queudver qui entretenait les flammes. Le ballot d'étoffe où se trouvait Voldemort parut s'agiter de plus en plus et Voldemort parla encore de sa voix aiguë et glacée :

-Dépêche-toi.

A présent, toute la surface du liquide projetait des étincelles, comme si elle était incrustée de diamants.

-C'est prêt, Maître.

-Maintenant…, dit la voix glacée.

Queudver déplia alors la robe, révélant son contenu, et Harry laissa échapper un hurlement étouffé par le morceau de tissu qui le bâillonnait.

C'était comme si Queudver avait soudain renversé une pierre sous laquelle se cachait une chose repoussante, visqueuse, aveugle – mais ce que Harry avait sous les yeux était pire encore, cent fois pire. La chose avait la forme d'un enfant accroupi et pourtant, rien n'aurait pu paraître plus éloigné d'un enfant. C'était un être entièrement chauve, recouvert d'écailles grossière, d'un noir rougeâtre (ptain c'est dégueu, part vomir…). Il avait des bras et des jambes frêles, graciles, et un visage plat, semblable à une tête de serpent, avec des yeux rouges et flamboyants – jamais un enfant n'aurait pu avoir un tel visage. « Mon dieu, Voldemort, t'es pire que ce que je pensais, jvais vomir, au secours ».

Voldemort semblait tout juste capable de faire quelques gestes. Il leva ses bras minces et les passa autour du cou de Queudver qui la souleva. Dans le mouvement, son capuchon glissa en arrière et Harry vit à la lueur des flammes le visage blafard et souffreteux de Queudver exprimer sa révulsion tandis qu'il transportait Voldemort auprès du chaudron. Pendant un instant, la tête aplatie, maléfique, fut éclairée par les étincelles qui dansaient à la surface du liquide. Queudver déposa alors Voldemort dans le chaudron. Il y eut un sifflement et il disparut de la surface. Harry entendit son corps frêle heurter avec un bruit sourd le fond du récipient de pierre.

« Qu'il se noie, pensa Harry, sa cicatrice plus douloureuse que jamais… Qu'il se noie… »

Queudver parlait. Sa voix tremblait et il semblait fou de terreur. Il leva sa baguette magique, ferma les yeux, puis prononça ces paroles dans la nuit noire :

-_Que les ossements du père, données en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils !_

Aux pieds de Harry, la tomba grinça. Horrifié, il vit une fine volute de poussière s'élever dans les airs puis, obéissant à Queudver, tomber doucement dans le chaudron. La surface, brillante comme le diamant, s'agita et un long sifflement s'en échappa. Des étincelles jaillirent en tous sens et le liquide prit une couleur bleu vif qui ressemblait à un poison. Poussant un faible gémissement, Queudver sortit de sous sa cape un long poignard à la fine lame argentée. Des sanglots brisèrent sa voix tandis qu'il prononçait ces paroles :

-_Que la chair – du serviteur – donne vo-volontairement – fasse – revivre – son maître._

Il tendit sa main droite devant lui – la main à laquelle il manquait un doigt – puis il serra étroitement le poignard dans sa main gauche et l'éleva au-dessus de lui.

Harry comprit ce qu'il allait faire une seconde avant qu'il accomplisse son geste. Il ferma les yeux, les paupières étroitement closes, mais ne put ignorer le hurlement qui déchira la nuit et transperça Harry comme si lui aussi avait reçu un coup de poignard. Il entendit quelque chose tomber sur le sol puis les halètements angoissés de Queudver, et enfin un bruit d'éclaboussure qui lui retourna l'estomac. Queudver gémissait de douleur, la respiration précipitée. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il sentit son souffle sur son visage que Harry prit conscience de la présence de Queudver juste devant lui.

-_Que le s-sang de l'ennemi… pris par la force… ressuscite celui qui le combat._

Harry ne put rien faire. Il était trop solidement attaché. Se débattant inutilement contre ses liens, il vit le poignard étincelant trembler dans la main désormais unique de Queudver. Puis il senti la pointe de la lame pénétrer le creux de son bras droit et le sang couler lentement dans la manche de sa robe déchirée. Queudver, haletant sous la douleur, fouilla maladroitement dans sa poche et en tira un flacon dont il appuya le goulot contre la coupure de Harry pour recueillir le sang qui gouttait.

D'un pas chancelant, il retourna ensuite auprès du chaudron et y versa le sang. Le liquide devint aussitôt d'un blanc aveuglant. Sa besogne achevée, Queudver tomba à genoux devant le chaudron, puis s'affaissa sur le flancet resta étendu sur le sol, agité de spasmes et de sanglots, serrant contre lui le moignon sanglant de son bras mutilé (putain comment il fait pour pas dégueuler ryry).

Le chaudron bouillonnait, projetant de tous les côtés des étincelles semblables à des diamants si brillants que tout le reste paraissait par contraste d'un noir profond. Pendant un long moment, rien ne se produisit…

« Pourvu qu'il se soit noyé, songea Harry, pourvu que tout ait raté… »

Puis soudain, les étincelles s'éteignirent. Un panache de vapeur s'éleva alors à la surface du liquide en formant un écran de fumée si épais que Harry ne pouvait plus rien voir d'autres, ni Queudver, ni la jeune fille, qui était en train de se réveiller, ni quoi que ce soit… « Tout a raté, pensa-t-il… Il s'est noyé… Faites qu'il se soit noyé… »

Mais bientôt, une vague de terreur le glaça des pieds à la tête : à travers le nuage de vapeur, il venait d'apercevoir la silhouette sombre d'un homme grand et squelettique qui s'élevait lentement du chaudron.

-Habille-moi, dit la voix aiguë et glacée au milieu du panache de vapeur.

Secoué de sanglots, Queudver, tenant toujours contre lui son bras mutilé, ramassa la robe noire étalée par terre. Il se releva et, de sa main unique, passa la robe sur la tête de son maître.

Un peu plus loin, là où se trouvai la jeune fille allongée quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'y avait plus rien. En effet celle-ci venant de se réveiller, avait profité du nuage de vapeur pour se relever et s'avancer vers Harry. Celui-ci la vit, mais elle lui mit un doigt sur la bouche pour lui faire comprendre de se taire. Et ils retournèrent leur regard vers Queudver et Voldemort.

Ce dernier sortit alors du chaudron. Il regarda Harry… et Harry regarda en face le visage qui avait hanté ses cauchemars pendant trois ans. Plus livide qu'un tête de mort, les yeux écarlates et grands ouvert, le nez plat, avec deux fentes en guises de narines, à la manière des serpents…

Puis Voldemort tourna son regard vers la jeune fille et eu un sourire froid, cette dernière compris alors qu'il savait qui elle était.

Lord Voldemort venait de renaître devant eux. Il retourna la tête vers Harry.

-Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas, Melinda Potter ? dit-il en tournant, au dernier moment, la tête vers la jeune fille.

A suivre !

Cristalsky : Ce chapitre est plus long.

Harry : Oui.

Cristalsky : Mais j'ai pompé une partie sur le livre.

Harry : Oui.

Cristalsky : TU PEUX PAS DIRE AUTRE QUE OUI ?

Harry : (nyeux plein de larmes qui menace de couler) mais…mais pourquoi tu me cris dessus ? J'ai rien fais moi ! (baisse la tête et sanglote)

Draco : Regarde c'que t'as fait ! T'es fière de toi ? (prend Ryry dans ses bras et lui fait un gros câlin).

Cristalsky : C'est sa t'en profite, pff…

Harry : (tjrs les nyeux plein de larmes) C'est pas vrai, Draco n'oserais pas faire sa ! Pas vrai Draco ?

Draco : Bien sur que non (yeux qui me lancent des éclaires).

Cristalsky : Enfin bref ce chapitre est pas génial génial je trouve…

Harry : Bah si sa peut aller, pour l'instant j'ai pas encore souffert hihi ! S'il vous plait, laissez des reviews (chibi eyes).

Draco : Ehhh leur fait pas de charme, ça va pas ! Bon allez laissez des reviews comme sa elle épargnera nos oreilles. C'est que sa devient lassant de l'entendre dire que ses fics sont nuls…

Cristalsky : …

Harry : Je faisais pas de charme !

Draco : C'est vrai, sa c'est ma spécialité héhéhé… Allez à bientôt chers lecteurs…

Harry : A bientôt.

Cristalsky : A bientowwwww!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter : une famille retrouvée.

_Source_ : Harry Potter les 4 premiers tomes

**_Disclaimers_ :** et non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi :( sniff ils sont à J.K Rowling

Chapitre 4 : C'est ma sœur ? 

Lord Voldemort venait de renaître devant eux. Il retourna la tête vers Harry.

-Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas, Melinda Potter ? dit-il en tournant, au dernier moment, la tête vers la jeune fille.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

« Et merde, j'avais raison il sait qui je suis ! Mais si il voit mon apparence je suis fichue ! Je dois tout faire pour qu'il ne découvre pas ça ! Bon déjà, je dois d'abord sauver Harry, il faut que je lui explique la situation. Raaaah et merde c'est pas vrai, je me fais pas à l'idée que ce monstre soit revenu ! Bon Melinda calme toi, si tu t'énerve tu risques de perdre le contrôle et il ne faut surtout pas que cela arrive, déjà que je me suis transformée, si en plus je change de personnalité, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de la retenir… »

-Harry, écoute-moi. Je te parle par la pensée. Tu ne dois sous aucun prétexte, me demander de te montrer mon visage tant que nous sommes ici ! Promets-le moi ! dit Melinda à Harry.

-Très bien, mais c'est quoi cette histoire, tu es une Potter ? Tu fais partie de ma famille ?

-Je t'expliquerai tout cela plus tard, pour l'instant tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'il faut que tu retournes à Poudlard le plus vite possible ! Ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'y aider et …

-Or de question que tu restes seule ici, surtout si tu es de ma famille, je ne te connais pas mais je me sens proche de toi, je ne veux pas perdre une autre personne de ma famille alors que je viens de la retrouvée.

-Ecoute moi, je te jure, tu entends, je te jure de ne pas mourir ce soir, je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité car si tu restes ici je ne pourrais pas exécuter mon plan car je serais morte d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Alors je sais comment te renvoyer à Poudlard seulement quand tu seras arriver ne t'éloigne surtout pas de tes amis ou de Dumbledord, si tu peux rester près de lui restes-y, tu as compris ?

-Oui, murmura Harry en laissant échapper une larme.

-Eh qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Je…je ne veux pas te laisser.

-Je te promet que dès que j'ai fini je te rejoins, par contre ne dis surtout pas que je suis de ta famille! Les autres pourront le savoir plus tard mais si tu le disais en arrivant, personne ne voudra plus nous lacher et je ne pourrais pas tout t'expliquer. Quand tu arriveras tu feras en sorte de te retrouver seul, ou du moins avec un auditoire restreint, en compagnie de Dumbledord.

-D'accord. (Au fait j'ai pas précisé mais vu kel lui parle par la pensée il arrive à lui répondre, voilouuuu).

-Très bien. Maintenant ne dis rien et laisse moi faire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pendant que Harry et Melinda se parlaient par pensée, Voldemort s'était détourné d'eux et avait observé son corps visiblement satisfait, puis il s'était tourné vers Queudver et avait appuyé sur la marque des ténèbres qui ornait le bras de ce dernier. Tout à coup plusieurs mangemorts transpanèrent dans le cimetière.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Oh non il les a appelé, et merde!

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Voldy ne le sait peut-être pas mais je contrôle la situation, je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire, alors surtout si je te dis de faire quelque chose, fais-le sans discuter, d'accord? murmura Melinda,

-D'accord, je te fais confiance, répondit Harry.

-Bien.

Melinda s'avança au centre du cercle qu'avaient formé les mangemorts et qui étaient silencieux depuis leur arrivée, à genoux devant Voldemort. Melinda vint donc se placer aux côtés de Voldemort.

-Et bien y en a un bon nombre quand même, j'aurais pensé qu'il y en aurait moins. Sa doit faire chaud au coeur de savoir qu'après toutes ces années tu as encore des hommes et femmes qui te sont toujours aussi fidèle!

-Ah quoi joues-tu, tu pense que si tu me fais des louanges, je ne te tuerais pas après le véritable affront que tu m'as fais?

-... Euh non pas vraiment, en fait j'me foutais de ta gueule, mais je dois regresser, parce que t'as même pas remarquer que c'était ironique, bouhouhouh...

Les mangemorts avaient relevé leur tête après avoir entendu la jeune fille parler. Ils avaient maintenant tous leur tête tourné vers Voldemort s'attendant à ce que ce dernier tus la jeune fille sur le champs.

-Tu te crois maligne?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Ecoutes-moi bien, Potter, tu...

Mais une exclamation étouffée l'empêcha de continuer. Voldemort se tourna alors vers le mangemort qui avait produit ce son.

-Lucius? Aurais-tu un problème?

-Non maître, je suis simplement surpris que cette fille soit vivante, tout le monde l'a croyé morte.

-Eh oui, mais bon c'est la vie hein! Lucius, Lucius, c'est quoi ton nom de famille?

-Veuillez éviter de prendre ce ton avec moi jeune fille!

-Pffff, vont pas tarder à me faire chier ceux la, bon... pourriez vous me donner votre nom de famille Monsieur, afin que je sache si ce dernier me dit quelque chose?

-...

-C'est bon Lucius, tu peux lui dire.

-Aaaaah t'atendais l'accord de ton maître en fait!

-Mon nom est Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy.

-... MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH t'as trop regardé James Bond toi! Mon nom est Bond, James Bond! Et bien moi, mon nom est belle, poubelle...

Il y eu un grand silence puis tout le monde entendit Harry et Melinda exploser de rire (bah oui Melinda a quand même pensé à lui reticher le truc qu'il avait dans la bouche ).

-MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...

-CA SUFFIT!

-Roh c'est bon, si on peut même plus rigoler, alala en tout cas c'est bien ryry je vois que tu connais James Bond toi au moins, alala enfin je rigole bien sur je ne m'appelle pas poubelle, je m'appelle di, cadi...

-MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

-Bon allez j'arrette.

-Tu te crois drôle?

-Bah non pas spécialement, mais bon si Harry arrive à rigoler alors qu'il est attaché à une pierre tombale, c'est que ça doit un tit peu marrant. Après c'que j'en dis moi...

-Tu cherche à me faire perdre mon calme c'est cela?

-Ah parce que tu est calme la ? Bah dis donc qu'est-ce c'est quand t'es en colère?

-Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir?

-Ah non, tes ptits mangemorts en pisseraient dans le froc j'suis sûre, hahaha... Bon treve de plaisanterie je te propose un marché, ça te dit?

-TU me propose un marché? Mais pour qui tu te prends ?

-Rolala t'es lourd franchement, tu peux pas juste dire vas y je t'écoute on verra bien, comme quasiment n'importe qui le ferait, non au lieu de sa c'est, et pour qui tu te prends et patati et patata, pfff...

-Tu vas arrêter oui! Et puis je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, je suis Lord Voldem...

-Bon tu veux que j'te le dise ce marché ou pas?

-Très bien je t'écoute, dit Voldemort en souriant ironiquement, bien que Melinda l'eu coupé dans sa phrase.

-Bah tu vois quand tu veux. Alors je te propose un combat contre moi, je n'ai pas le droit à de l'aide extèrieur et toi non plus, en échange je veux que tu laisse Harry partir, maintenant!

-Hahaha, et pourquoi ferais-je cela? Tu peux me dire ce que j'y gagne?

-Si je perd, ... vous pourrez faire de moi ce que vous voulez, bien sur, ces conditionts n'entre en jeu que pour ce combat, nous sommes bien d'accord?

-Hum c'est interressant, de plus je pense que tu pourrais m'être beaucoup plus... utile, que ton frère. Très bien j'accepte.

Voldemort leva sa baguette et Melinda imitta son geste. Des étincelles rouges sortirent de leur baguette.

-Maintenant, tu es obligé de relacher Harry et de le laisser partir!

-Je sais cela, comme toi tu seras obligé de me suivre, puisque je vais gagner.

-Ouai, ouai, c'est beau de rêver, enfin...

Voldemort se tourna vers Harry et leva sa baguette, les liens qui le retenaient, le relachèrent et Harry tomba à genoux sur le sol. Melinda se précipita sur lui.

-Harry tu vas retourner à Poudlard maintenant!

-Mais le portoloin n'est plus là, tu sais bien qu'il a disparut avec Cedric!

-Je sais cela, mais regarde...

Melinda se baissa et prit une grosse pierre dans sa main gauche puis elle pointa sa baguette vers la pierre, et un halo bleu entoura cette dernière, avant de disparaître.

-Voilà maintenant cette pierre est un portoloin, dans trois minutes elle te ramènera à Poudlard. Tiens prends la.

-Viens avec moi!

-Non je ne peux pas, j'ai promis Harry, c'est un promesse sorcière, je ne peux pas m'y soustraire.

-Mais...

-Harry tu m'as promis d'obéir, alors fais-le!

-snif... très bien, dit Harry d'une voix étranglée.

Melinda le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Puis elle le relacha et lui donner un baiser sur le front.

-Allez vas y- maintenant, prends le!

-Fais attention à toi, et ne fais pas de folies!

-Hahaha tu ne me connais pas mais personne n'a jamais réussi à m'empêcher de faire des folies, hihi!

-Je... , mais Harry ne put continuer sa phrase le portoloin s'enclencha et harry disparut.

-Je suis désolé Harry, mais je ne te promet pas de ne pas faire de folies, pensa Melinda tristement. C'est partie Melinda, essaie de ne pas te faire tuer, hahaha, que je suis drôle, papa, maman, protégez moi...

A suivre !

Cristalsky: Je suis désolé j'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre et en plus il est pas très long, mais c'est pas ma faute, j'avais le syndrome de la page blanche, je n'avais plus du tout d'inspiration, OUIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN, c'était horribleuh...

Harry: Mais c'est finit maintenant, tu as reussi à boucler ce chapitre! C'est très bien -

Cristalsky: Oooooooooooh merci mon ryry-chan, jte fais un grooooooos poutyouxxx .

Harry et Cristalsky: S'il vous plait, laissez des reviews (chibi eyes)! Gros biyouxxx et à bientowww!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter : une famille retrouvée.

_Source_ : Harry Potter les 4 premiers tomes

_Disclaimers_: et non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi :( sniff ils sont à J.K Rowling

_Genre _: Yaoi, hétéro.

_Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée pour tout le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce nouveau chapitre, mais j'avais ce p de syndrome de la page blanche, des mois sans rien pouvoir écrire ! J'en pouvais plus :-( J'ai vraiment cru ne plus jamais pouvoir écrire de nouveau chapitre pour cette fic :-( _

_Bref pardonnez-moi sipiplé ! _

Note de l'auteur : J'utiliserais les noms anglais pour certains noms (par exemple Rogue Snape) car il y a certains noms en français que je trouve horribles héhé.

Vous trouverez quelques commentaires de ma super et gentille pitite Glame qui corrige mes chapitres héhé, merci ma chirie :-D

Note de Glame : "_Cette fois tu t'es dépassée mwhaha si tu pouvais faire aussi bien en cours Bonne continuation c'était un plaisir de corriger tes horribles fautes :-D Gros bisous :-) :-) "_

Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont très plaisirs :-)

J'ai entendu dire qu'on en pouvait plus répondre aux reviews dans nos fics alors merci à 666Naku et à Shiroi :-)

Chapitre 5 : Reste en vie ! Je t'en supplie

-Je suis désolé Harry, mais je ne te promet pas de ne pas faire de folies, pensa Melinda tristement. C'est partie Melinda, essaie de ne pas te faire tuer, hahaha, que je suis drôle, papa, maman, protégez moi...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A Poudlard

Les élèves étaient tous assis dans les gradins, cela faisait trois heures que les quatre champions étaient rentrés dans le labyrinthe et depuis, seuls Fleur Delacour et Victor Krum en étaient ressortis, la jeune femme inconsciente mais sans blessures inquiétantes et Victor encore soumis au sortilège imperium au moment où il fut retrouvé, mais les professeurs l'avait très vite « désenchanter ».

Dès lors les professeurs se mirent à questionner le jeune homme, qui leur révéla avoir été soumis à l'imperium juste après être rentré dans le labyrinthe, mais pas par l'un des champions ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait un traître à Poudlard, mais qui ?

Les professeurs avaient fouillé le labyrinthe en espérant retrouver les deux autres champions, sans succès, de plus ils s'aperçurent que le trophée avait disparu.

Ils étaient donc tous là, élèves et professeurs, à attendre on ne sait quoi, personne ne savait quoi faire. Le ministre de la magie avait été prévenu, des aurors inspectaient le labyrinthe avec l'espoir de trouver un indice ou autre chose qui leur permettrait de retrouver Harry Potter et Cedric Diggory.

Le professeur Dumbledore parlait avec le ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge, quand tout à coup un jeune homme apparût tenant le trophée du tournoi dans les mains. Quand le jeune homme se retourna tout le monde reconnu Cedric Diggory. Ce dernier semblait épuisé mais en bonne santé, il regardait autour de lui, comme s'il doutait d'être vraiment à Poudlard.

Quand il vit Dumbledore il reprit ses esprit et courût vers ce dernier, avec un air affolé sur le visage.

- Professeur, professeur c'est horrible, il faut les aider, il va les tuer ! C'est sur ils vont se faire tuer ! dit-il avec empressement.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous mon garçon ? Monsieur Potter n'est pas avec vous ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

- Non, non il n'est pas avec moi, il est là bas avec elle, et lui et eux… mais c'est pas vrai, ils vont se faire tuer je vous dis !

- Mais enfin calmez-vous mon garçon nous ne comprenons rien ! Où est Harry Potter ? demanda le ministre de la magie.

-Il est là bas avec Lui, enfin mais vous êtes débile ou quoi ?

-Mais qui lui ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

-VOLDEMORT ! cria Cedric avant de s'écrouler par terre à cause des blessures causées par le labyrinthe.

-Voldemort ? Mon garçon êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous dîtes ? lui demanda Dumbledore.

-Ou…oui, il… est… revenu… répondit le jeune homme avant de s'évanouir.

-Professeur il faut emmener de toute urgence ce jeune homme à l'infirmerie !

-Bien sûr professeur McGonagall, dit le professeur Dumbledore en reprenant ses esprits mais tout de même tourmentait par ce que venait de révéler Cedric.

-Attendez c'est mon fils, que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ? Et où se trouve le jeune Potter ? Professeur vite il faut faire soigner mon fils !

Le père de Cedric se tourna vers le ministre et lui demanda de venir avec lui pour qu'il lui fournisse de plus amples informations. Mais le ministre refusait de les suivre, prétextant avoir à faire avec les aurors. Leur « altercation » dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore demande au père de Cedric s'il souhaitait venir avec eux à l'infirmerie soigner son fils ou continuer à « s'entretenir » avec Monsieur le Ministre.

Amos Diggory s'excusa en rougissant et en lançant un regard noir à Fudge qui accepta finalement de les suivre ne voulant pas énerver Dumbledore.

Ce dernier souleva le corps de Cedric à l'aide d'un sort et commença à se diriger vers l'infirmerie suivit du professeur McGonagall, Snape, Maugrey, du Ministre de la magie et d'Amos Diggory, quand tout à coup un corps apparût au même endroit que Cedric précédemment.

Après quelque seconde tout se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Harry Potter.

-Oh mon dieu, monsieur Potter comment allez-v…

Le professeur McGonagall s'interrompit quand elle s'aperçut que Harry tremblait et sanglotait en serrant l'herbe dans ses poings.

-Monsieur Potter, il ne vous a pas fait trop de mal ?

Harry sembla se réveiller et releva la tête vers son professeur, quand il aperçut le professeur Dumbledore il se précipita sur lui.

-Professeur Dumbledore, je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, allez l'aider je vous en prie, je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt !

-Monsieur Potter calmez-vous ! De qui me parlez vous ? Qui est en danger ?

-Excusez –moi professeur, de toute façon c'est inutile vous ne pourrez rien faire.

-Expliquez vous monsieur Potter.

-Très bien mais pas ici, il y a trop de monde et je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Très bien, venez avec nous à l'infirmerie. Que tous les autres élèves retournent dans leur salle commune respective, dit le professeur Dumbledore faisant passer le message destiné aux élèves en augmentant le son de sa voix grâce au sortilège sonorus. (NDA : ouai je sais la précision qui sert à rien mais bon …)

Ainsi les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Maugrey et de nouveau le ministre de la magie et Amos Diggory se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie accompagnés cette fois ci de Harry qui veillait à rester près de Dumbledore comme le lui avait demander Melinda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pendant ce temps le combat entre Melinda et Voldemort n'avait pas mis très longtemps à commencer et Voldemort, bien qu'il ne doutait pas une seconde de gagner, reconnaissait intérieurement avoir sous-estimé son adversaire. Melinda Potter est une sorcière puissante, très puissante, mais qui connaît aussi beaucoup de sortilèges dont les sorciers de son âge ne doivent même pas imaginer l'existence. « Cette jeune fille m'impressionne ». Cependant cela Voldemort ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, fierté oblige !

-Tu es forte Potter mais tu ne pourras jamais me battre, je te domine ! (NDA : Pas de double sens je vous en prie, pas déjà :-D )

-Ah oui ? Tu es si sûr de toi Voldy, cela causera ta perte mais pour ce soir je me conterais de te neutraliser.

-Me neutraliser ? Réussis déjà à me toucher avec l'un de tes petits sorts minables (NDA : Roh la mauvaise foi !) et ensuite on verra pour me… neutraliser.

-Oh mais dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as pas non plus réussi à me toucher ?

-Ca suffit ! **Petitum uulneratum (NDA : je ne parle pas un mot de latin donc merci le net héhé ces deux mots veulent dire respectivement attaque blesser, donc bon on va faire avec huhu parce que je trouve que ça le fait en latin hihi).**

**Un jet de lumière d'un rouge vif se dirigea vers Melinda et malgré les fabuleux réflexe dont la jeune fille faisait preuve depuis le début du combat elle ne réussi pas à éviter assez vite le sort qui la toucha au niveau de la hanche. **

**Melinda tomba par terre sous la violence du sort mais à l'étonnement de tous elle se releva d'un saut digne d'une gymnaste et lança à son tour un sort qui toucha Voldemort en pleine poitrine et qui l'envoya percuter une pierre tombale deux mètres derrière lui. Il resta étourdit quelques secondes. Melinda posa sa main sur sa hanche et prononça un sort qui empêcha le sang de couler. **

**Voldemort se releva et le combat reprit… **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry tournait en rond dans l'infirmerie sous l'œil du professeur Dumbledore et du professeur McGonagall. Il avait expliquer tout ce qu'il c'était passé après le départ de Cedric, mais n'avait pas mentionner le nom de Melinda, il avait cependant demandé au Professeur ci celui-ci pouvait faire venir de toute urgence Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.

Quant à Cedric il était assis sur un lit de l'infirmerie et discutait avec son père ou plutôt il lui répétait pour la énième fois qu'il allait très bien.

Le professeur Snape et le professeur Maugrey étaient parti s'assurer que les élèves étaient tous en sécurité et le ministre de la magie était repartit s'entretenir avec les aurors restés au château.

Tout à coup la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en grand devant un homme dans la trentaine, les cheveux châtains dorés dont certaines mèches commençaient à devenir plus terne, plus grise. Cet homme avait de grandes cernes sous ses yeux dorés et ses habits étaient rapiécés. A ces côtés se tenait un grand chien noir, qui se précipita vers Harry dès que celui-ci l'aperçut.

-Ouch, attention Sniffle, dit Harry en souriant, heureux de retrouver son parrain même sous sa forme animagus.

-Harry comment allez-vous ? demanda Remus Lupin (ceux qui l'ont pas reconnus bouuuuh honte à vous ! Comment ça ma description était nulle ? Bande d'ingrats va !)

-Je vais bien, merci, je suis content que vous soyez là j'ai une question à vous poser.

-Ah oui ? Eh bien je t'écoute.

-Qui est Melinda Potter ?

-Me-Melinda Potter ? Tu as bien dis Melinda Potter ?

-Oui j'ai dis Melinda Potter ! Puis-je savoir qui elle est ? Je sais qu'elle fait partie de ma famille mais à part ça…

-Comment connais-tu son existence ? demanda Remus.

-Certainement pas grâce à vous, répondit Harry en regardant son ancien professeur, son directeur et son parrain.

-C'est elle la jeune fille du cimetière n'est-ce pas Harry ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

-Comment ça qu'elle cimetière ? demanda Remus.

-Bien le mieux serait de bien s'installer, et je pense que l'un d'entre nous devrait reprendre sa forme originelle, dit le professeur Dumbledore en dirigeant son regard vers Sirius. Suivez moi.

Le professeur les conduits près des lits afin que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir. Mme Pomfresh arriva à ce moment là avec des bandages pour Harry, ayant d'abord soigné Cedric. Au final toutes les personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie attendaient d'entendre les explications de Remus.

Avant cela le professeur fit un signe vers le chien qui suivit Harry de près et après quelques secondes Sirius Black apparut devant tout le monde. Mme Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall poussèrent un cri de stupeur en voyant l'homme le plus rechercher en ce moment par les aurors.

-Professeur Dumbledore ! Que fais ce-ce criminel dans mon infirmerie ?

-Oui, professeur donnez-nous des explications ! ajouta Amos Diggory.

-Je vais le faire, je vais le faire, mais avant cela…

Dumbledore se tourna vers la porte de l'infirmerie et lança un sort qui empêcher quiconque de rentrer dans l'infirmerie.

-Pour plus de sécurité, expliqua t-il, bon maintenant laissez-moi vous dire que Sirius ici présent à été victime d'une très grande erreur judiciaire, il a été accusé à tort, il n'était pas le gardien du secret des Potter.

-Oh et qui était-ce ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

-Peter Pettigrew ! répondit Sirius d'une voix où transperçait la rage qu'il ressentait pour ce traître.

-Peter Pettigrew est mort !

-Non, c'était un coup monté, mes parents et Sirius ont soupçonné Remus d'être le traître à cause de sa lycanthropie. Alors ils ont décidé de dire que Sirius serait le gardien du secret alors que ce n'était pas vrai, c'était Peter qui avait été désigné, mais cela personne ne le savait. Mes parents et Sirius se sont dits que Remus irait dire à Voldemort que Sirius était le gardien, mais Sirius n'aurait rien dit vu qu'il n'était pas le gardien, dit Harry.

-…

-Euh vous me suivez ? demanda t-il.

-Oui, oui, continue s'il te plait Harry, dit Amos qui fut le premier à reprendre ses esprit devant le flot de paroles de Harry.

-Bien donc comme je disais ils pensaient que Remus irait vendre Sirius à Voldemort. Or Remus n'était pas le traître, c'était Peter et c'est ce traître qui était justement le gardien du secret. Il s'est donc précipité chez son maître pour lui dire où se cachaient mes parents. Vous savez tous ce qu'il s'est passé. Bref Sirius se lança à la poursuite de Pettigrew pour se venger mais Pettigrew tua tout les moldus qui étaient présents dans la rue en criant que Sirius avait trahi mes parents blabla, ensuite il s'est coupé un doigt et s'est transformé en rat, il s'est ensuite enfuit dans les égouts et … Sirius a été arrêté.

-En rat ? demanda McGonagall. Mais Pettigrew n'a jamais était recensé comme un animagus.

-Et alors moi non plus ! répliqua Sirius. James, Pettigrew et moi sommes devenus des animagus afin de soutenir Remus les soirs de pleine lune. Pettigrew se transforme en rat, moi en chien et James se transformait en cerf.

-Quelle histoire, c'est affreux !

-Oui enfin ça va arrêté de faire ces têtes d'enterrement je suis vivant, la seule chose que je voudrais c'est ma liberté mais pour ça il faudrait attraper Pettigrew.

-Nous ferons tout pour vous aider Sirius ! dit le professeur Dumbledore.

-Bien maintenant que vous savez tout, pourrais-je savoir qui est Melinda Potter ? demanda Harry en se levant, essayant de se montrer le plus ferme possible mais sa petite taille et ses grands yeux innocents bien que ses sourcils soient froncés, ne l'aider pas dans sa tâche. (NDA : juste pour vous donner une tite idée de la tête de ryry à ce moment là hihi)

-Melinda Potter est ta sœur Harry. Ta grande sœur, révéla Sirius en regardant Harry tristement.

-Ma sœur ? J'ai une sœur ? Mais pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? J'avais le droit de savoir, non ? NON ?

-Bien sûr Harry, mais nous ne pouvions nous résoudre à t'apprendre l'existence de ta sœur pour simplement te dire qu'elle aussi tu ne l'a connaîtrait jamais, nous voulions t'éviter une autre déception, que tu sois encore plus triste, explique le professeur Dumbledore.

-Je-je comprend mais…

-Attendez, attendez tout à l'heure le professeur Dumbledore a parlé d'un cimetière et il a dit que Melinda était la jeune fille du cimetière. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Remus.

-Vous avez une bonne mémoire Remus, Harry peux-tu raconter à Sirius et Remus ce qu'il c'est passer pour toi et Cedric ?

-Euh oui, bien sûr professeur Dumbledore.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le combat entre Melinda et Voldemort était de plus en plus violent, les deux sorciers enchaînaient les sorts, contre sorts,…

Mais Melinda a la certitude de gagner, car si Voldemort a retrouvé toute sa puissante, son corps lui n'est pas très résistant et Voldemort commençait à faiblir. « Il ne gagnera pas, je suis plus forte que lui physiquement, après j'ai été entraînée pour ça, de plus j'ai changé d'apparence alors je suis encore plus forte, allez Melinda encore un petit effort et ce sera fini ! »

-Alors Voldy on se fatigue ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! rugit Voldemort.

-Oula mais il s'énerve le coco !

-Tu vas mourir !

-Mais bien sûr. Bats toi au lieu de blablater (NDA : Oui oui j'utilise des verbes qui n'existe pas et alors :-D).

Voldemort lança un sort en direction de Melinda qui l'évita d'un saut arrière.

-Tu es très athlétique à ce que je vois, et très bien entraînée, mais ça ne suffira pas à me battre !

-Je te l'ai dis tu es trop sûr de toi, ça te perdra.

Melinda changea alors de comportement, elle s'immobilisa et forma un triangle avec ses mains, elle commença alors à réciter une incantation.

Voldemort décida d'en profiter pour l'attaquer mais quand son sort arriva vers Melinda il heurta un mur invisible. « Mais quand a-t-elle établis cette barrière ? ».

Une boule de feu rouge se forma dans le triangle que formaient les mains de la jeune fille. Melinda écarta ses mains, la boule commença à grossir, la jeune sorcière continua jusqu'à ce que la boule de feu ait la taille d'une boule de bowling. « Et c'est parti ! »

-ATTAQUE ! cria-t-elle.

La boule de feu se dirigea vers Voldemort mais celui l'évita en la dérivant grâce à un sort.

-Ta minable petite attaque ne m'a pas atteint, il faudra faire mieux Potter !

-Encore une fois Voldemort, tu te montre beaucoup trop sûr de toi !

-Que …

Voldemort ne finit pas sa phrase, en effet la boule de feu avait fait demi-tour et venait de le toucher dans le dos l'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin, brûlant quelque peu sa peau.

Melinda commença à marcher en direction de Voldemort. Ce dernier se releva avec difficultés.

Les mangemorts qui étaient restés inactifs jusqu'à maintenant commencèrent à se diriger vers les deux combattants.

-Non, restés où vous êtes, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour battre cette gamine !

Voldemort se tourna vers Melinda.

-Ca devient intéressant, je te propose quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute.

-Si jamais je gagne, tu devras me suivre, nous sommes d'accord là-dessus, mais tu devras aussi… devenir l'un de mes fidèles mangemorts.

-Très bien j'accepte. Mais si jamais je gagne, j'emmène Pettigrew le traître avec moi.

-Marché… conclu !

Les deux sorciers levèrent une nouvelle fois leur baguette et des étincelles rouges sortirent de ces dernières, scellant ainsi leur nouveau marché.

-Maintenant Voldemort prépare toi à faire un gros dodo et à me laisser ce sale traître !

-Tu devrais plutôt te préparer à me servir pour l'éternité !

Mais Voldemort était vraiment trop sûr de lui et son corps pas assez résistant. Melinda transplanna devant Voldemort et utilisa ses connaissances en art martiaux. Elle lança un coup de poing dans le ventre de Voldemort qui se plia en deux face à la douleur et au soudain manque d'air. Mais la jeune fille ne s'arrêta pas là et enchaîna coups de pieds, coups de poings, tout y passait, boxe française : le direct, le crochet, l'uppercut et le swing. Mais aussi full contact, capoeira,… Melinda laissait sa fureur s'exprimer avec ses poings, ses jambes, elle se défoulait sur l'homme qui avait gâcher sa vie.

« Je vais trop vite pour lui, eh oui à force de dénigrer les moldus, tu n'as jamais pensé que l'on pourrait t'attaquer de cette manière et qu'on puisse réussir à te toucher ? Tu es trop faible pour riposter, ma boule de feu t'a énormément affaibli. Maintenant il est temps d'en finir, Harry doit être très inquiet, mon Dieu j'ai tellement mal, il ne rigole pas dans ses combats ce connard, il faut que je finisse vite, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à empêcher mes blessures de saigner. Garde contenance Melinda, il ne faut pas qu'il découvre que tes blessures te font souffrir. Finissons en ! »

-Maintenant Voldemort laisse moi en finir !

-D-dans tes… crache du sang …rêves !

Voldemort se releva à une vitesse stupéfiante qui surprit Melinda. Le mage noir lança un sort qui envoya Melinda percuter une pierre tomba quatre, cinq mètres plus loin. La jeune fille reprit vite ses esprits, habituée depuis longtemps à la douleur. « Si tu crois que je ne peux pas supporter la douleur Voldy, tu te trompe lourdement, je ne ressens presque plus la douleur de mes blessures, je suis immunisée contre la douleur. » Melinda se releva en laissant échapper un léger gémissement. « Ouai bon y a des limites à tout hein ! Je parle à moi-même, Merlin, rien ne va plus ! »

Melinda se précipita sur Voldemort et lui décrocha un coup de poing en plein visage qui envoya sa tête valser sur le côté. Voldemort lui lança un sortilège qu'elle évita aisément, puis elle fit une pirouette arrière afin de s'éloigner de Voldemort. La jeune sorcière se mit alors à réciter une formule les deux mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, le bout des doigts tourné vers le ciel. Puis sans que quiconque ne s'aperçoit de quoi que ce soit, une boule d'énergie d'une taille identique à la boule de feu, se dirigea vers Voldemort à une vitesse fulgurante et ce dernier ne réussit pas à l'éviter et tomba sous le choc de la boule. Tout le monde resta à observer le corps allongé par terre, visiblement inconscient. Après trois minutes, un mince filet rouge sortit du corps de Voldemort mais aussi de celui de Melinda, tout le monde comprit ce que cela signifiait : le combat était fini, et Melinda avait gagné.

La jeune sorcière se tourna alors vers les mangemorts.

-Vous devriez ramasser votre maître et foutre le camp très vite ! Sauf toi Pettigrew, tu dois me suivre, tu n'as pas le choix, que tu le veuille… ou non !

Et en disant cela, Melinda stupéfixa le sorcier qui tremblait de terreur. La jeune femme se rapprocha alors du traître qui gisait par terre et le retransforma en sa forme animagus, puis l'enferma dans une cage qu'elle cacha sous sa cape.

-Et bien, ce fût un combat… divertissant. Je suppose que désormais votre maître fera attention, après tout, de nos jours même les sorciers apprennent les techniques de combats des moldus, dit Melinda aux mangemorts, puis en faisant une courbette, elle transplanna sous les yeux des mangemorts qui n'en revenaient toujours pas d'avoir vu leur maître se faire battre par une jeune fille censée être morte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Melinda réapparaît devant les grilles de Poudlard, elle a de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout, mais réussi à se redresser. Elle s'avança jusque devant les grilles et demanda à la statue, qui se trouvait sur la droite du portail, la permission de rentrer dans l'école.

-Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi devrais-je te laisser entrer ?

-Je suis Melinda Potter, je veux rentrer voir mon frère et m'entretenir avec le professeur Dumbledore. Je ne souhaite en aucun cas faire du tort aux professeurs ou aux élèves de cette école. Cher gardien, je vous en prie, permettez-moi d'entrer, dit Melinda en s'inclinant devant la statut, qui représentait un Sphinx.

-Oh tu es polie, c'est de plus en plus rare.

-Comment cela ?

-Eh bien avant on me respectais, on ne cessait de parler de la magnifique statue, gardienne du portail de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui certains élèves ignorent même mon existence, et les sorciers qui souhaitent entrer dans l'école me parlent comme si je n'étais qu'un simple serviteur, qui se doit d'obéir à tout et tous le monde. Les sorciers ont oublié que bien que j'étais une statue, les quatre fondateurs de cette école m'ont transmis l'âme du sorcier qui les avait aidé à construire ces grilles. Mais il souhaitait rester à tout jamais à Poudlard, alors à sa mort il demanda à devenir le gardien du portail de Poudlard, on me fit construire et on me transmis son âme.

-Mais c'est horrible !

-C'est malheureusement la vérité. Bien approche toi de moi et pose ta main sur le dessus de ma tête.

Melinda s'exécuta, la statue ferma les yeux et Melinda ressentit une légère chaleur dans le creux de la main, après quelques secondes la statue rouvrit ses yeux.

-C'est bon tu peux passer, je sais que tu ne feras jamais de mal aux occupants de ce château.

-Mer-merci beau-beaucoup, dit Melinda avec difficultés.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent afin de la laisser passer, et la jeune fille pénétra doucement dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle avança difficilement, puis elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de son chemin et posa une main sur sa hanche, en enlevant sa main elle réalisa que son sort ne fonctionnait plus, ses blessures saignaient abondamment.

Alors qu'elle allait s'effondrer, un bras se glissa autour de sa taille et l'empêcha de tomber par terre. Melinda se retourna et se retrouva face à un mangemort. Elle recula précipitamment.

-Ne me touchez pas !

L'homme retira son masque et baissa son capuchon révélant ainsi son visage à Melinda.

-Vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Je suis un espion pour Dumbledore, mais ne traînons pas ici, vous devez vous faire soigner avant que…

L'homme ne termina pas sa phrase, en effet la jeune sorcière venait de s'évanouir et de s'écrouler sur le torse du mangemort.

-Bon je n'ai pas le choix.

L'homme remonta son capuchon et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'école. Il rentra facilement et pris la direction de l'infirmerie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A l'infirmerie après qu'Harry eu raconté, à l'aide de Cedric, ce qu'il c'était passé dans le cimetière et l'aide que Melinda leur avait apporter, il demanda pourquoi tout le monde croyait sa sœur morte.

Le professeur Dumbledore prit alors la parole.

-Eh bien, vois-tu Harry, quand Hagrid est venu vous chercher chez tes parents, il a vu ta sœur allongée près de ta mère, tout aussi immobile qu'elle. Il a alors tout de suite pensé que ta sœur était morte elle aussi. Et il nous a rejoins, le professeur McGonagall et moi, devant la maison de ton oncle et de ta tante, où nous t'avons laissé.

-Merci du cadeau, marmonna Harry.

-Hum, euh oui, donc Hagrid m'avait prévenu que tes parents et ta sœur étaient morts, mais quand il m'a dit ne pas avoir vérifier si ta sœur était vraiment morte, nous nous sommes précipités dans votre maison. Seulement quand nous sommes arrivées à l'étage où se trouvait le corps de ta mère, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ta sœur, qui à l'époque devait avoir 3 ans et demi. Nous avons cherché dans toutes les pièces de la maison mais nous avons du nous rendre à l'évidence, le corps de ta sœur avait disparus. Nous avions deux hypothèses : soit un voleur, ou autre était rentré dans la maison et avait trouvé ta sœur vivante et l'avait emmener avec lui, soit ta sœur s'était réveillée et était partie d'elle-même. Mais nous n'avons trouvé aucuns indices qui prouveraient la présence d'une personne étrangère dans la maison. Il ne nous restait plus que l'hypothèse du départ volontaire de ta sœur. Mais à trois ans et demi, une enfant de son âge ne pouvait pas allez bien loin ? Et pourtant nous ne l'avons jamais retrouvée. Nous avons cherché ta sœur avec l'aide du ministère, mais au bout d'un an, le ministre de la magie à décider qu'il fallait stopper les recherches, et à déclarer ta sœur morte. Remus et moi avons cherché ta sœur durant une autre année, avant de finalement nous dire que ta sœur n'avait sûrement pas pu survivre seule dehors.

Comprend nous Harry cela à été très dur de nous résoudre mais en deux ans de recherche nous n'avions pas trouvé le moindre petit indice qui aurait pu nous conduire à ta sœur. Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute professeur. Je-je comprends parfaitement, c'est juste qu'elle a dit quelque chose qui me fait penser qu'elle a souffert, qu'elle a terriblement souffert.

-Comment ça ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ? demanda Remus.

-Euh eh bien je m'en souviens parfaitement, ses mots se sont encrés dans ma tête, ils étaient dits avec tellement de fureur et de douleur que… bref elle a dit : « Qui je suis, tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? Je suis une fille dont tu as détruis la vie, dont tu as gâché l'existence, à cause de toi j'ai souffert d'un manque que personne, personne n'a jamais, ne peut et ne pourra combler ! Une fille qui à cause de toi à vécu en enfer, qui a cause de toi n'a quasiment pas eu d'enfance mais ça tu t'en fiche, après tout faire le mal cela te plait, c'est ce qui t'amuse le plus au monde, ce n'est guère étonnant venant d'un monstre tel que toi ! »

-Elle a dit ça ? demandèrent simultanément tout les adultes présents dans la pièce.

-Je confirme, c'est exactement ce qu'elle à dit, confirma Cedric.

-Okay, Remus ta filleul est géniale ! dit Sirius un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Ah oui ? Tu trouves ? Elle a souffert le martyre et toi tu trouves ça génial ? réplique Remus visiblement très énervé par cette perspective.

-Ca va pas non ? Comment pourrais-je être content qu'elle ait souffert ? Non je suis content de la façon dont elle a apparemment parlé et tenu tête à Voldemort, explique Sirius.

-Oh ça ? Oui c'est vrai que c'est assez étonnant, mais très dangereux aussi !

-Attendez deux secondes, Mr Lupin ? Votre filleul ? demande Harry.

-Oh eh bien oui, ta sœur est ma filleul Harry.

-D'accoooord, j'aurais pensé que mes parents choisirais Sirius comme premier parrain, sans vouloir vous vexer !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, en fait ta mère était ma meilleure amie et réciproquement j'étais le sien, comme Sirius et ton père étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, plus comme deux frères qu'autres choses d'ailleurs. Donc tes parents ne savaient pas qui choisirent comme parrain pour leur première enfant. Ils ont donc proposé que je sois le parrain si l'enfant était une fille, et que ce soit Sirius si c'était un garçon. Quand tes parents ont appris que l'enfant que ta mère portait était une fille, il fut convenu que je serais le parrain de l'enfant. Et que quelque soit le sexe de leur prochain enfant, toi, Sirius serait le parrain.

-Mes parents étaient sûrs d'avoir un autre enfant ?

-En fait James voulait avoir 7 enfants pour pouvoir former une équipe de Quidditch, la meilleure qui existe, qu'il disait, répondit Sirius, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

Harry sourit, puis son visage s'assombrit et sans que personnes ne comprennent pourquoi, des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux, puis coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Merlin Harry que t'arrive-t-il ? demande Sirius.

-Je, Melinda elle, elle va sûrement mourir, elle est même sûrement déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est !

-Quoi mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Mais vous êtes sourds ? Je vous ai raconté qu'elle a passé un marché avec Voldemort, et elle ne pourra jamais gagner contre ce fou ! Je vais la perdre, alors que je venais à peine de la retrouver !

-Harry, je suis sûre que ta sœur va revenir seine et sauve !

-Arrête Sirius, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle a fait ça pour me permettre de m'en sortir ! Elle ne reviendra pas, j'en suis sûr, je ne la reverrais jamais !

Sirius prit Harry dans ses bras, le jeune homme s'y blottit laissant couler ses larmes. Tout le monde regardait ce tableau à la fois magnifique et tellement triste.

-Harry, tu dois lui faire confiance, elle ne t'aurait pas promis de ne pas mourir, si elle savait ne pas s'en sortir !

-Mais elle ne m'a pas promis de gagner et…

Harry ne put finir sa phrase quelqu'un taper sur les portes de l'infirmerie afin d'y entrer. Le professeur ouvrit les portes et laissa entrer le professeur Snape, qui faillit hurler de rage en voyant sirius.

-Professeur ! Que fais ce criminel ici ?

-Severus, Sirius n'est pas un criminel, laissez moi vous expliquer ! dit le professeur Dumbledore.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le mangemort continuait de se diriger à toute allure vers l'infirmerie. Il avait dû se cacher quelques minutes pour ne pas se faire voir de deux aurors qui passaient près de lui.

Melinda dans ses bras, il accéléra le pas. « Salazar, je crois bien n'avoir plus marché aussi vite depuis une bonne quinzaine d'années ! »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Vous voyez Severus, Sirius était innocent. Et nous savons maintenant que mademoiselle Potter est vivante ! termine d'expliquer le professeur Dumbledore.

-Professeur, Sirius Black et innocent ne sont pas des mots que je mettrais dans une même phrase, se contente de dire Snape.

-Parle pour toi ! réplique Sirius.

-MAIS MERDE A LA FIN, VOUS POUVEZ PAS ARRETER 5 MINUTES AVEC VOS ENFANTILLAGES A DEUX MORNILLES ? C'EST TROP DUR POUR VOUS DE CESSER DE PENSER A VOS VIEILLES RANCOEURS ? AU LIEU DE CA PENSE À MELINDA SIRIUS ! PENSE À MA SŒUR ! Ma sœur !

La voix de Harry se brisa et il recommença à pleurer, mais cette fois ce fût Remus qui le prit dans ses bras en lançant des regards noirs à Sirius et Severus.

-Harry calme toi, j'ai la certitude que ta sœur va nous revenir !

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, je sais très bien que c'est trop tard, elle ne va pas gagner !

-Je crois que vous sous-estimé votre sœur Mr Potter, dit une voix à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler. Quand les professeurs virent qu'il s'agissait d'un mangemort, ils pointèrent leur baguette magique vers ce dernier. Sauf le professeur Dumbledore.

-Entrez mon cher ami, entrez donc, dit-il poliment.

-Trop aimable.

Le mangemort s'avança et déposa Melinda sur un des lits de l'infirmerie.

-Vous devriez vous occupez de soigner les blessures de Mlle Potter au plus vite Mme Pomfresh !

-Quoi c'est Melinda ? demande ensemble Sirius, Remus et Harry.

-Oui. Dépêchez-vous enfin Mme Pomfresh, elle perd beaucoup de sang !

-Merci pour votre aide… Lucius ! dit Dumbledore.

-Lucius ?

-Malefoy ?

Lucius Malefoy, car c'était bien lui, retira son capuchon révélant ses long cheveux blonds et ses yeux gris acier.

-Lucius est un de mes espions, personne n'était au courant, et personne d'autre ne le saura. Je viens de lancer un sortilège qui vous empêchera de divulguer cette information à qui que ce soit ! explique Dumbledore.

-Professeur Dumbledore, venez voir ! dit Mme Pomfresh.

Tout le monde s'avança vers le lit où reposait Melinda afin de voir ce qu'il y avait.

-Que se passet-il Pompom ?

-Eh bien je n'arrive pas à lui retirer son capuchon ! Elle a placé un sort sur sa cape !

-Je vais l'enlever ! dit Dumbledore.

Il s'approcha et après quelque seconde se recula.

-Cette jeune fille est très puissante, son sortilège était impeccable.

Mme Pomfresh retira la cape de Melinda d'un coup de baguette, et tous poussèrent un cri de stupeur.

Malgré ses nombreuses blessures, devant eux se tenait la plus belle jeune fille, qu'ils n'aient jamais vue.

-Elle est magnifique, dirent Cedric et Harry en même temps.

-Oh Merlin ! s'écria Mme Pomfresh.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Elle perd beaucoup trop de sang, il faut vite faire quelque chose ! Tout le monde s'en va sauf vous professeur McGonagall, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, cette jeune fille est salement amochée. Professeur Snape, allez tout de suite me chercher ses potions.

Mme Pomfresh inscrivit le nom des potions qu'il lui fallait et le professeur Snape disparut dans un tourbillon de cape noir.

Tout les autres étaient partis plus loin afin de laisser Mme Pomfresh faire son travail, Harry était dans les bras de Sirius, les larmes aux yeux. Tous était anxieux et effrayés pour la jeune fille, même Lucius qui ne laissait cependant rien paraître.

Mme Pomfresh avait tiré des rideaux blancs tout autour du lit de Melinda.

-Professeur McGonagall, allons-y ! Commençons par la déshabiller !

A Suivre !

13 pages Word ! J'ai commencé ce chapitre il y a un petit moment mais je n'avais même pas fait deux pages que l'inspiration me faussait compagnie. Et hier bim bam boum (non Glame pas bim bam boum in the kitchen roooh lala ;) ) l'inspiration revient ! Donc on va dire que j'ai finis ce chapitre en une matinée (avant-hier dimanche 20 août), un soirée (hier lundi 21 août) et très tard dans la nuit ou très tôt dans la matinée c'est comme vous voulez (aujourd'hui mardi 22 août, je finis il est 02h31 du matin). Donc voilà et j'ai fais le plus gros ce soir enfin entre hier soir et maintenant hihi.

Bref je suis plus que crevée !

Alors ne soyez pas trop durs envers la qualité de ce chapitre, j'ai fais un énorme effort pour la quantité ;)

A bientôt chers lecteurs et lectrices, si jamais il en reste :-(

Gros biyouxxx à Vous tous !

Je vous adore !

Lili

PS : Maintenant ça fait 14 pages Word ! Looool héhé, biyouxxx !


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter : une famille retrouvée.

_Source_ : Harry Potter les 4 premiers tomes

_Disclaimers_: et non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi :( sniff ils sont à J.K Rowling

_Genre_: Yaoi, hétéro.

_Pardonnez ce retard… Je vous embrasse tous :) _

Note de l'auteur : J'utiliserais les noms anglais pour certains noms (par exemple Rogue = Snape) car il y a certains noms en français que je trouve horribles héhé.

Merci à VANESSA, Touraz, Cornett, Ouky, Viviane, Virginie Simon et lili62100 pour leur reviews pour le chapitre précédant.

Chapitre 6 : Les explications.

Tout les autres étaient partis plus loin afin de laisser Mme Pomfresh faire son travail, Harry était dans les bras de Sirius, les larmes aux yeux. Tous étaient anxieux et effrayés pour la jeune fille, même Lucius qui ne laissait cependant rien paraître.

Mme Pomfresh avait tiré des rideaux blancs tout autour du lit de Melinda.

-Professeur McGonagall, allons-y ! Commençons par la déshabiller !

-Ses vêtements ont sûrement du se coller à ses blessures, répondit le professeur Mc Gonagall.

-Oui je vais utiliser un sortilège, les retirer nous même lui ferait sûrement plus de mal.

-Pensez-vous qu'elle va s'en tirer ?

-Je dois avouer que je n'en sais rien du tout professeur…

Après que Mme Pomfresh eût retiré les vêtements de Melinda, tout en lui laissant cependant ses sous-vêtements, le professeur et elle-même purent constater l'ampleur des dégâts. En effet la jeune femme avait plusieurs entailles qui lui couvraient le corps mais le plus inquiétant était la blessure assez profonde qu'elle possédait à la hanche, celle-ci saignait abondamment et avait l'air assez grave.

-Occupons-nous d'abord de cette blessure à la hanche, c'est celle qui parait la plus inquiétante, dit Mme Pomfresh.

-Hum…

-Quelque chose vous préoccupe, Professeur ? demanda Mme Pomfresh pendant qu'elle commençait à enlever le sang qui entourait le blessure afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur celle-ci.

-Oh ce n'est rien, je me disais juste que cette jeune fille, malgré ses blessures, a vraiment un visage magnifique, qui ressemble beaucoup à celui de sa grand-mère, la mère de James. C'était une très bonne amie à moi du temps de nos études et de celles de James. Tout le monde disait que sa beauté n'était pas celle d'une simple sorcière…

-Oui vous avez raison, la mère de James était vraiment une femme magnifique, sa beauté était irréelle et je ne pensais pas revoir un jour une jeune femme aussi belle qu'elle. Mais après tout Melinda est sa petite fille et James et Lily n'étaient pas en reste question beauté. Harry a aussi hérité de leur beauté et cela serait encore plus flagrant si ce garçon faisait un peu plus attention à son apparence.

Pendant leur discussion les deux femmes ne restaient pas sans rien faire, après avoir désinfecté la blessure Mme Pomfresh avait commencé à jeter différents sort de guérisons, cependant la blessure avait du mal à se refermer, bien qu'elle eu diminué.

-Ah ! Vous-savez-qui mérite bien sa réputation, cette blessure est très profonde, il est rare que mes sorts ne referment pas complètement ce genre d'entaille. Il faudrait que le professeur Snape se dépêche un peu !

-Avec la liste que vous lui avez donné cela va être difficile, même avec un sort d'attraction, il faut lui laisser le temps de remonter des cachots…

-Je sais mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, j'ai bien peur que cette blessure soit plus grave qu'on ne le pense…

-Vous pensez qu'elle est empoisonnée ?

-Quelque chose comme ça, bien que mes sorts n'aient détecté aucun poison, je préfère rester sur mes gardes.

-Occupons-nous de ses autres blessures en attendant.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'un des rideaux ne s'écartent pour laisser passer le professeur Snape.

Celui-ci tendit le panier où il avait déposé toutes les potions demandées par Mme Pomfresh, panier que celle-ci prit en vitesse avant de prendre une potion de couleur vert pomme et de se pencher vers la jeune fille afin de glisser quelques goûtes de potion sur sa blessures à la hanche. Celle-ci se referma encore un peu mais resta cependant toujours ouverte.

-Je pense que cela ira comme ça, bandons ses blessures, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, elle n'est cependant plus en danger. Je vais quand même déposer une crème cicatrisante sur son visage, ses blessures s'effaceront plus vite.

Mme Pomfresh se pencha sur Melinda et appliqua une crème sur chacune des légères entailles qui se trouvaient sur son visage.

Le professeur Snape était resté en arrière à regarder les deux femmes s'agiter autour de la plus jeune. Il tourna son regard vers cette dernière et observa cette jeune femme que tout le monde avait pensé morte pendant plus de treize ans.

« Melinda 'Potter' hum ? Je me demande si Lionel est au courant… » Telle était la pensée du professeur Snape, et si les autres personnes présentes à l'infirmerie avait pu l'entendre, nul doute que le professeur aurait été assailli de questions.

-Elle est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Mme Pomfresh qui avait remarqué son regard sur la jeune fille.

Severus ignora la question et se tourna vers les deux femmes.

-Vous devriez lui mettre quelque chose sur le corps, vous ne voudriez pas choquer son cher petit frère ou permettre à se pervers de Black de se rincer l'œil.

-Vous vous êtes pas gêné vous… marmonna Mme Pomfresh.

Severus ignora de nouveau l'infirmière tout en pensant « Si vous saviez… Black en ferait une syncope… Tout compte fait je devrais peut-être leur dire… Je serais débarrassé de ce chien galeux ! »

Ainsi Severus retourna auprès des autres tout en étant prit dans ses pensées … énigmatiques.

Quant à Mme Pomfresh, elle passa une chemise de nuit, commune aux infirmeries ou aux hôpitaux (1), à la jeune femme avec l'aide du professeur Mc Gonagall, tout en essayant de ne pas trop la faire bouger.

-Nous devrions prévenir les autres de l'état dans lequel se trouve Mlle Potter, dit le Professeur Mc Gonagall.

-Allons-y.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pendant ce temps, Harry, Sirius, Remus mais aussi le professeur Dumbledore, les deux diggory et Lucius Malefoy attendaient que les deux femmes finissent de soyer Melinda.

Ils attendaient depuis un moment quand les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer la famille Weasley presque au complet, et Hermione Granger. Seul Percy manquait à l'appel.

Cette dernière se précipita sur Harry et le serra dans ses bras avant de laisser sa place à Ginny qui laissa la sienne à sa mère. Après s'être remit de ces trois tentatives t'étouffement, Harry put enfin expliquer que oui il allait bien, et que non Mme Weasley, Sirius n'est pas là pour tous nous tuer, ni Monsieur Malefoy.

-Harry est-ce que tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé dans le labyrinthe ?

-Vous ne m'avez pas entendu ? demanda soudain Cedric.

-Non ils ne vous on pas entendu Monsieur Diggory, répondit à leur place le professeur Dumbledore.

-Eh bien, on t'a juste vu arriver avec le trophée dans les mains et commencer à hurler mais on ne pouvait rien entendre. Il y avait apparemment un sortilège de silence autour de tout les élèves, personne n'a entendu ce que vous avez dis, ni ce qu'a dit Harry quand il est arrivé lui aussi, indiqua Hermione.

-Oh je vois, très ingénieux Professeur Dumbledore, dit Lucius Malefoy.

-Je ne voulais simplement pas inquiéter les élèves, je me suis directement douté de quelque chose en voyant arriver Cedric.

-Donc en fait à part toutes les personnes présentes ici, et bientôt vous la famille Weasley et Mlle Granger, et le ministre de la magie, personne n'a entendu ce que Cedric et Harry ont dit ? demanda Amos Diggory.

-Exactement, ainsi nous verrons ce que nous dirons aux élèves, seulement je vais devoir vous laisser Monsieur le ministre doit justement m'attendre dans mon bureau, je vais lui expliquer la situation, répondit Dumbledore. Pourrez-vous dire au professeur Mc Gonagall de venir m'informer de l'état de santé de Mlle Potter ; Oh et dites à Mme Pomfresh d'effectuer un test sur Mlle Potter afin d'être sûr de son identité, on ne sait jamais, et monsieur Fudge demandera sûrement à ce que ce soit fait, autant le devancer.

-Très bien professeur, lui répondit Remus.

Le Directeur partit donc de l'infirmerie et Harry entreprit de raconter encore une fois, à l'aide de Cedric, ce qu'il c'était passé dans le labyrinthe et dans le cimetière. Il raconta également les raisons de l'innocence de Sirius.

Il venait de finir son récit quand le professeur Snape arriva et se dirigea directement vers les rideaux qu'il ouvrit d'un coup sec et qu'il referma directement.

-Ben dis donc, il est plutôt pressé, fit remarquer Ron.

-Tu trouves, il a été plutôt lent je trouve, depuis le temps qu'il était partit, répondit Harry.

-En tout cas je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais une grande sœur, cela n'avait jamais été mentionné dans les livres que j'ai lu sur toi, dit Hermione.

-Ah ? Et tu en a lu beaucoup ? lui demanda Harry d'un air intrigué.

-Euh… eh bien disons quelques uns, répondit Hermione d'un ton évasif.

-J'espère vraiment qu'elle va s'en sortir en tout cas, continua tristement Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, c'est une Potter après tout alors c'est forcement une battante, dit Sirius en levant un poing en l'air.

-Sirius a raison Harry, il ne faut pas désespérer, rajouta Remus.

Ils attendirent encore un moment avant de voir ressortir le professeur Snape qui resta semble-t-il plongé dans des pensées assez sérieuses… (2) Seul Lucius se dirigea vers lui et les deux compères commencèrent à parler tout bas.

Mme Pomfresh sortit enfin, suivit du professeur Mc Gonagall qui ne referma pas les rideaux laissant entr'apercevoir le lit où reposait Melinda.

-Alors comment va-t-elle ? demanda immédiatement Harry.

-Ne vous inquiétez plus, votre sœur est désormais hors de danger. Cependant ses blessures étaient vraiment importantes, surtout une qu'elle a à la hanche et que nous avons eu du mal à soigner, d'ailleurs elle ne l'ai pas complètement. Je pense que cette demoiselle ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs jours.

-Pouvons-nous la voir ? demanda Remus.

-Bien sûr, venez !

Mme Pomfresh les conduisit vers les rideaux qu'elle ouvrit complètement révélant ainsi Melinda aux yeux de tous, bien qu'une partie des personnes présentes ait déjà vu la jeune fille quand Mme Pomfresh lui avait enlevait sa cape, ils restèrent tous paralysés devant la beauté de la jeune fille que la famille Weasley et Hermione Granger voyaient pour la première fois.

Cependant ils restèrent tous surpris en voyant Ginny s'approcher de la jeune fille afin de la regarder de plus près.

-Oh mon dieu je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Qu'y a t-il mademoiselle Weasley, vous avez eu une révélation et avez enfin compris que Potter a une sœur ? ricana le professeur Snape.

-Bien sur que non, mais cette fille c'est Lin !

-Attends voir toi, comment connais tu ce surnom ? C'est comme ça que nous l'appelions quand elle était petite, dit Sirius.

-Je ne le savais pas, mais je l'ai rencontré l'été où nous sommes partis voir Bill en Egypte !

-Vraiment ?

-Ah bon ?

-T'es sure que c'est elle ?

-Bah oui idiot, elle connaît même son surnom !

-C'est qui que tu traites d'idiot ?

-…

Bizarrement, malgré ce que l'on pourrait penser ce dialogue ne se fit pas entre les « enfants » présents dans la pièce mais entre … Sirius et Remus… Bravo pour les exemples !

-Ginny chérie veux-tu bien nous expliquer ?

-En fait, les jumeaux m'avaient fait une blague et je m'étais retrouvée perdue dans une des pyramides que l'on visitait. J'vous raconte pas la frayeur que j'ai eue. Enfin bref, je tournais en rond depuis un moment quand soudain…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-JE TE JURE QUE DES QUE JE TE RETROUVE JE TE TEINS LES CHEVEUX EN ROSE MATTEW ! ET JE FERAIS EN SORTE QUE CA DURE TROIS LOOOONG MOIS !!! On verra si tu pourras encore draguer après ! Pff_

_Ginny resta d'abord paralysée de frayeur après le choc d'avoir entendu de tels cris, puis après avoir compris le sens de ces paroles, la jeune fille (3) hésita entre pleurer de rire ou tout simplement s'enfuir en courant. _

_Mais la voix semblant proche elle opta plutôt pour…_

_-AU SECOURS !!!!!! Y A QUELQU'UN QUI PEUT M'AIDER ????_

_-Bah alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ce n'est pas la peine de crier comme ça ! Tu vas réveiller les momies ! Huhuhu _

_Ginny se retourna et tomba face à face avec une jeune fille de 15-16 ans qui portait une torche à bout de bras et qui la regardais avec un petit sourire malicieux. _

_-Alors ma puce, tu t'es perdue ? _

_Face à la douceur du ton employé et le magnifique sourire que lui faisait l'adolescente, Ginny se demanda un instant si la personne qui avait crié et celle qui lui faisait face était la même. _

_-Tu as dû avoir peur quand j'ai crié non ?_

_- « Ah c'était bien elle alors… » Euh au début oui, mais disons que la menace que tu as faites a comment dirais-je… détendu l'atmosphère_

_-Je vois. Alors excuse-moi et permet moi de me présenter ! Je m'appelle Melinda, Melinda Warren ! Et toi ? _

_-Gi… Ginny Weasley ! _

_-C'est un très joli prénom ^-^ Tu sais je rigolais tout à l'heure quand je t'ai dis de ne pas crier… surtout que j'avais hurlé deux secondes avant… huhuhu _

_-Oui je me doutais que c'était pour rire « Elle a l'air tellement gentille… »_

_-Bon Ginny, laisse moi deviner : tu es victime d'une blague d'un grand frère ou d'une grande sœur ? Je me trompe ? Parce que pour tout te dire c'est mon cas ! Mon imbécile de grand frère s'est vengé d'une toute pitite blaguounette que je lui ai fait et maintenant je suis perdue ! _

_-C'est également mon cas, sauf que pour moi ce sont deux jumeaux farceurs à qui je n'avais rien fait du tout. _

_-Ma pauvre chérie ! Tu sais quoi on retrouve notre chemin et dès qu'on sera sorti je te donnerais un ptit truc qui te permettra de te venger de tes jumeaux farceurs mais ça restera entre nous hein ? _

_Melinda accompagna sa phrase d'un clin d'œil malicieux et Ginny acquiesça tout en riant. _

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-Après ça, Melinda a lancé un sors pour que l'on retrouve notre chemin ! Je me souviens c'était super joli, elle m'a dis « _Autant en profiter pour visiter aussi non ?_ »

Le sors qu'elle a lancé, a comment dire, fait jaillir des espèces de lucioles vertes qui nous ont guidé et qui ont illuminé notre chemin en même temps. Melinda me faisait un cours d'histoire pendant que l'on marchait et elle m'expliquait ce que signifiait les différents symboles et dessins sur les murs de la pyramide. Je me rappelle m'être dis que cette fille possédait un savoir vraiment immense sur la culture égyptienne, et quand je lui ai fais la remarque elle m'a juste dis qu'elle avait beaucoup voyagé et qu'elle avait une bonne mémoire.

Ginny s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, comme si elle savourait ce souvenir qui lui était revenu. Après quelques secondes elle reprit la parole.

-Au fur et à mesure que l'on retrouvait notre chemin, nous en sommes venus à parler de nous, enfin c'est surtout moi qui parlais, en y repensant elle ne s'est pas beaucoup confié sur sa vie.

Et enfin on a vu la lumière du jour et j'ai reconnu la voix de maman qui m'appelait.

Melinda m'a dit de faire bien attention à moi, elle m'a serré dans ses bras en me disant : « _Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontré petite Ginny, si ta maman te demande comment s'appelle la personne qui t'a aidé, dis lui juste que je m'appelle Lin, d'accord ?_ »

Après ça elle m'a donné un sachet contenant une fine poudre et elle m'a dit que c'était pour ma vengeance contre les jumeaux « _C'est une poudre qui fait éternuer, la personne qui est touchée par cette poudre ne pourra pas s'empêcher d'éternuer pendant deux heures d'affiler. Mais avant de l'utiliser montre cette poudre à un autre de tes frères, je t'ai peut-être aidé mais il ne faut pas faire confiance aux gens trop rapidement. Et puis comme ça tu sauras que je suis de bonne foi !_ »

J'ai montré plus tard cette poudre à Bill qui m'a confirmé qu'elle n'avait rien de dangereux et je me suis bien vengé !!!

-C'était toi !

-On a toujours pensé que c'était Bill, il nous regardait avec un petit sourire vicieux dès qu'on éternuait !

-Ouai c'est parce qu'il était dans le coup !

-Qu'en pense-tu Fred ? Une vengeance…

-… est de rigueur !

-HA HA HA !!! (4)

-Bon les jumeaux ça suffit ! Et toi Ginny tu aurais quand même pu nous en dire un peu plus sur cette jeune fille quand tu nous as raconté cette histoire il y a deux ans ! Enfin bref, c'est passé maintenant.

-Excusez-moi mais, pour en revenir au présent, vous êtes sûre que Melinda ne risque plus rien ? demanda Remus à Madame Pomfresh.

-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit celle-ci.

-Dans ce cas, Professeur Mc Gonagall pouvez-vous aller informer le directeur de l'état de santé de Melinda ? C'est lui-même qui nous l'a demandé, demanda Amos Diggory.

-Oh oui, bien sur, j'y vais de ce pas.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall quitta donc l'infirmerie pour le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

-Bon, maintenant que mademoiselle Weasley nous a expliqué le pourquoi du comment elle connaît Mlle Potter, vous devriez tous aller vous coucher, je pense que c'est ce que vous pouvez faire de mieux, par contre je garde Messieurs Diggory et Potter par sécurité, dit Mme Pomfresh.

-Vous avez raison, je vais moi-même rentrer chez moi, affirma Lucius Malefoy.

-Je pense que nous allons voir le professeur Dumbledore avant de partir, dit à son tour Remus.

-Maman qu'est-ce que vous allez faire vous ? demanda Ron à sa mère.

-Le professeur Dumbledore nous a permis d'utiliser un appartement ici dans Poudlard. Alors je pense que nous allons y aller nous aussi, répondit Madame Weasley.

-Cedric je vais rentrer à la maison, ta mère est partie depuis un moment et elle doit être morte d'inquiétude.

-D'accord papa, tu reviens demain ?

-Oui je reviendrais avec ta mère. Bonne nuit mon fils.

Après les au revoirs la famille Wesley, Hermione, Lucius Malefoy, Amos Diggory et Severus Snape quittèrent l'infirmerie afin de vaquer à leurs occupations. (ndl : soit aller se coucher pour la plupart )

-Bon allez tout les deux mettez ses pyjamas et couchez vous ! Et que je ne vous entendent pas parler ! dit fermement Mme Pomfresh à Harry et Cedric en leur tendant un pyjama à chacun.

Les deux garçons obéirent sans protester, bien trop fatigués pour le faire. L'infirmière partie elle aussi se coucher après avoir placé un sortilège sur le lit de Melinda qui l'a préviendrait au moindre problème.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

De son côté le professeur Dumbledore avait donc rejoint son bureau. Quand il y entra il y trouva, comme il s'y attendait, le ministre de la magie : Cornelius Fudge. Quand ce dernier le vit rentrer il lui demanda immédiatement des explications. Ce que Dumbledore lui fournit en répétant la même histoire racontée pendant la soirée.

Plus tard, le professeur Mc Gonagall l'est rejoignit et leur explique que la jeune Potter était sortie d'affaires.

Promettant de le prévenir dès le réveil de la jeune femme, le professeur Dumbledore encouragea le ministre à rentrer chez lui.

-Professeur, en y pensant c'est incroyable qu'elle soit vivante. Cependant vous me semblez soucieux !

-Les paroles qu'elle a dit dans le labyrinthe et que nous a répété Harry m'intrigue. J'ai bien peur qu'à son réveil, cette jeune demoiselle n'ait à nous raconter de biens tristes souvenirs… Si jamais elle accepte de les partager avec nous…

-En effet ! Elle a apparemment beaucoup souffert… Quelle tristesse, elle qui était une enfant si… joyeuse et pleine d'entrain !

-Allons allons, séchez vos larmes et allez vous reposer ! Demain est un autre jour…

Après un dernier salut, chacun retourna dans ses appartements le tête emplie de questions sans réponses…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Au même moment à l'infirmerie, une ombre se glisse silencieusement entre les rideaux du lit de la jeune Potter. Une main blanche et aux longs doigts fins écarte une mèche de cheveux du visage de la jeune femme. Puis cette même main caresse la chevelure soyeuse et se retire.

L'ombre se penche et dépose un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de Melinda puis murmure d'une voix grave mais douce :

-Quand cesseras-tu donc de m'effrayer ainsi ? Enfin sans ces habitudes à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin tu ne serais plus toi… Bonne nuit mon amour…

L'ombre se relève et sort silencieusement de l'infirmerie. La jeune femme n'a pas bougé mais une fois l'ombre partie un fin sourire vient flotter sur ses lèvres.

A suivre !

Qui est donc cette mystérieuse ombre ? Comment cet homme (vous aviez compris que c'était un homme ?) est-il entré à Poudlard ? Bref tout un tas de questions dont les réponses arriveront dans les prochains chapitres où il y a un peu, beaucoup plus de tendresse et … d'amour !

Alors je continue … ou pas ?

Bisous bisous

Lili

(1) Vous savez ces tenus bien moches et bien galère à fermer tout(e) seul(e)

(2) Mouai sérieuses ça dépend pour qui ^^

(3) Le voyage en Egypte de la famille Weasley se fait dans le tome 3, donc Ginny doit avoir dans les 12 ans on peut dire que c'est une jeune fille non ? .

(4) Ils sont flippants parfois non ?


End file.
